1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a vapor generating and recovering apparatus for the recovery of vaporized fluids. More particularly, this invention relates to a vapor generating and recovery apparatus for vaporizing at least one liquid component of a composite mixture in a first chamber and condensing the vaporized component. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a circulating means in a vapor generating and recovering apparatus.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the cleaning of items, boiling cleaning solutions have been used to remove undesirable material therefrom. The cleaning of these items, such as tools, manufactured parts, and the like, is accomplished by immersing the soiled items into the hot, boiling cleaning solution. In many apparatuses, at least two chambers are provided for carrying out the operation, one being for vaporizing at least one component of the cleaning solution and the other being for condensing and recovering the vaporized components of the cleaning solution, then returning the components to the vaporizing chamber.